Episode 9037 (18th November 2016)
Plot Anna now knows that the flats are a scam and teams up with Michael to gather evidence against Pat and Vinny. Anna asks Pat to meet her at her flat as a diversionary tactic while Michael breaks into the building site. Daniel makes up the rota to look after Ken. Brian Packham visits the Street while carrying out his new job as an Environmental Health Officer. He tells Roy, Rita and Sean that he and Julie split up over a caravan and he's living in Weatherfield again. During a catch-up session with Roy, he reveals that he's hoping for a promotion to Recycling Czar at the council. Adam summons Tracy to the bistro to give her a front-row seat when Brian tells Robert that there's been a complaint about the restaurant's hygiene. Michael is scared half to death when he's spotted at the site by what turns out to be a delivery man dropping off £30,000 worth of tiles. Anna offers Pat £2,000 to disappear. He scoffs at her paltry offer and goes to leave but stops when he hears his missing phone ring. Grabbing it from Anna, he takes the call which is from the delivery man who gives him a description of the man from the site. Pat turns nasty, throwing Anna's crutches away, before setting off to deal with Michael. Brian drops the case against Robert when the complainant doesn't turn up to meet him. A despondent Gemma admits to Rita that she's homeless. Roy feels uncomfortable when Cathy shows off her wedding countdown clock. Michael searches the marketing suite for evidence and finds Pat's fake passport and ticket to Mexico, but his victory is short-lived as Pat interrupts him - armed with a crowbar. Cast Regular cast *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Delivery Man - Simon Naylor Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *The Carter Warehouse, Calcutta Street - Street and sales & marketing suite Notes *First appearance of Brian Packham since 3rd July 2015. *Location recording for the The Carter Warehouse on Calcutta Street was conducted at the Mutual Mills in Aspinall Street, Heywood, Rochdale. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan catches Michael rifling through his papers in the site office; Adam is unimpressed by the rota Daniel has drawn up for Ken's care; and Brian Packham makes a surprise visit to The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,330,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes